No Time
by SavannahX
Summary: ONESHOT He never had any time for her. And on her birthday, she decides to break it off, until he surprises her that is. [RinoaxSquall]


A/N: My first oneshot! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

Summary: ONESHOT- Work took up all his time, he never had time to see her. Then one night he took it all away.

**SavannahX**

He didn't have time for her at all. He loved her, she knew that. But sometimes she wondered. If he really loved her, why didn't he take the effort to see her? Valentine's Day he had to work, all she got was a phone-call saying "I love you." So what was she to expect on her birthday?

Rinoa sighed, walking around the Private Suite in the Balamb Garden. Her birthday was today, March 3rd, and here it was, 3:00 and she hadn't had so much as a phone call or email. She figured he was going to call her late at night, like he did last time.

They'd been dating 3 years, and sometimes, Rinoa wondered why she continued. She saw him occasionally, talked to him on the phone every week, but other than that-nothing. She had thought of breaking up with him countless times. A relationship needed 2 people, and there was only one there. So she made a decision. The next time she saw him, she was going to break up with him, to be just friends.

It hurt her to do this, but Rinoa felt like she had to. Like it was supposed to happen. She loved him with all of her heart, yet he didn't seem to have any time to love her. Didn't even have any time to think about her, always on SeeD missions, doing this or that.

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"RINNY!" Selphie screamed from the other line. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Rinoa smiled at the gesture made by her friend. "Thanks Selphie, I just wish Squall would say it."

"Ooooh," the bubbly brunette said. "Well, we're taking you out, no matter what you say!"

There was a click and Rinoa heard a dial tone. About two seconds later, there was a knock at her door. Selphie didn't wait to be invited in, she just pushed open the door and walked in.

"Hey, Selphie," Rinoa said, smiling at her friend. "Can I get ready to go, like shower and everything?"

Selphie nodded and replied, "Yeah, we'll meet you at the Parking Lot in half an hour?"

The raven haired girl nodded, as her brown haired friend left the room. She showered and got ready to go, with a quick application of makeup and everything else a girl could need.

Walking out of the suite, Rinoa yawned and walked to the parking lot to find everyone else already there. She surveyed her friends, glad that they were there.

Selphie, her spunky brown haired friend. Irvine, the flirtatious cowboy. Quistis, the responsible one. Zell, the martial artist who loved hot dogs.

She smiled at her friends, "Hey guys, never leave me ok?" They all gave her a confused look.

"And why would we do that, darlin'?" Irvine asked her.

"I don't know, just... don't abandon me."

Rinoa and her friends had a good time. They hung out and joked around until Selphie decided they should leave, after getting a mysterious call on her cell phone.

Rinoa thanked her friends as they all wished her happy birthday. She walked back to her and Squall's suite and sighed. Soon it would only be Squall's suite, because he was going to kick her out, she knew that. If she broke up with him, they couldn't stay in the same room. It was just impossible.

Rinoa layed down on her bed and hummed "Happy Birthday" to herself. She heard a click and looked to the door. Squall walked in, a smile on his face, a bouquet of roses in his hands..

He walked up to the young sorceress, who was sitting on the bed, a small smile on her face, and handed her the bouquet. She hadn't planned this. Now what was she going to do? Break up with him when he had come home on her birthday? Rinoa looked up at him.

"Miss me?" he asked and Rinoa felt her heart melt, hearing his low voice for the first time in awhile.

"Yeah," she muttered, not making eye contact.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered in her ear. "Go get dressed up."

Her eyes lit up and she looked at him. "What?" Rinoa asked him.

"You heard me. Go get dressed up, I'm taking you out."

Rinoa did as she was told. She dressed up in a light baby blue spaghetti strap dress that fit her perfectly. It reached halfway down her thigh and had think spaghetti straps holding it up. She smiled at Squall and he smiled back at her.

Squall took Rinoa out to the fanciest resteraunt in all of Balamb. The place where they had had their first date actually. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. She smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry, Rinoa," Squall said, before the waiter came over to take their order.

"For what?"

"Not being there, not being there for Valentine's Day, for everything, I just didn't want to come home to much and lose us..." His voice trailed off.

"Not being there dragged us apart even further," Rinoa replied, still not looking into his icy blue eyes.

The waiter came and Rinoa and Squall gave him their orders. Rinoa didn't want to look at him, but she forced herself to and she could see the regret in her Knight's eyes.

Rinoa and Squall talked for awhile and ate their food. The resteraunt was famous for its dances. They constantly played slow, romantic music that couples danced to. And this time it was the Knight who pulled Sorceress up, instead of the other way around.

Squall pulled Rinoa close to him, her head resting on his chest. She could fell his steady, rhythmic heartbeat against her own.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't take it anymore! Right after this, they'd go to sleep and when she woke up the next morning, he would be gone and they'd be exactly where they started.

"Squall, I can't do this," she said, pulling away from him.

"Do what, Rin?" he asked her gently. He could tell that she was upset.

"This! We can't be together anymore! This was sweet of you and all but right after this you're just going to leave me again!" Tears stung at Rinoa's eyes. People were now staring at the young couple, muttering about the scene they were making. But Rinoa didn't care. Let them talk about her all she wanted.

Squall was hurt by this. He didn't care that people were staring, he just thought they needed to get a life. He looked at Rinoa and said, "Is that how you really feel?"

She nodded, salty tears now freely flowing from her eyes. "It just seems like you don't have time to love me anymore, like you don't care."

He pulled her close to him, hoping she wouldn't push him away. "Rinoa," he muttered in her ear, "I have always loved you. Always have, always will. I'm sorry about never coming home, it's just my job, you know? I made a decision. I'm quitting my Commander job."

"But-"

He put a finger to her lips, shushing her. "I already quit, so I could be with you every day."

She looked up at him, tears still flowing from her eyes. "But Squall," she protested.

"You can't change my decision, Rin."

She was still looking at him, tears flowing, but slowly a smile crept onto her lips. "You'd do that, for me?"

"I would do anything for you."

He tilted her chin and pulled her into a kiss. They broke apart after a moment and Squall took something out of his pocket. It was a small, velvet box. He opened it and Rinoa saw a diamond ring. She gasped in surprise as Squall got on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

She started crying even harder now. "Yes, Squall! I will!" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy Birthday, my love, Rinoa Leonhart." And she knew he meant it.

**End**

A/N: So what did you think? I had to fill my romantic needs, I need romance to survive. Well, please review and tell me what you think or if you think I should write more oneshots. Thanks!

**SavannahX**


End file.
